1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for conveniently securing a storage device into a computer enclosure and later removing therefrom.
2. General Background
Usually, a storage device, such as hard disk, is simply screwed to a bracket of a computer enclosure. This conventional mounting means substantially wastes the time, and thus adds the complexity and difficulty of assembling the storage device to the computer enclosure and later disassembling therefrom.
An anchoring apparatus for computer drives without using screws includes an anchor plate coupling on two struts located on an installation rack of the drives. The anchor plate pivotally and respectively engages with an actuating member on the left side and the right side through stub posts. The anchor plate has anchor stubs corresponding to anchor holes of the installation rack. Each strut is coupled with a returning spring. The actuating member has a driving lever on an outer side and an inner side extended to form a driven end. The driving lever may be moved to a returning position thereby to replace and install the drive without disassembling screws. However, so many elements are needed in the anchoring apparatus described above that will increase manufacturing cost and assembly time.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus for conveniently securing a storage device to a bracket of a computer enclosure and having a simple structure.